Piotr Rasputin (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Illyana Rasputina (sister) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Russia; formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, USA | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (normal), 7'5"Category:Height 7' 5"(armored) | Weight = 250 lbs (113 kg) | Weight2 = (normal) 500 lbs (227 kg) (armored) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; SilverCategory:Silver Eyes (armored) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Metal BodyCategory:Metal Body. While in armored form his eyes become silver-metallic | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Russia; former adventurer, student, artist, mutant activist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Most of Colossus' past matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart. However much of his past prior to key events in Earth-9997 remain untold or partially revealed. It has been acknowledged that at some point Colossus was deemed deceased, as there was a Legacy Virus on Earth-9997 as there was on Earth-616, it could be that Colossus of Earth-9997 sacrificed his life in much the same fashion that his Earth-616 counterpart did. It was later mused by both 4-D Man (Kyle Richmond) and X-51 that Colossus learned the secret to cheating death from his sister Illyana Rasputin (Magik) and used it as a way to cheat death. X-51 has also revealed that at one point Colossus once lost his powers and that Kitty Pryde sacrificed her life by taking a bullet meant for him. Further, while conversing with Nightcrawler/Belasco at the wedding of Medusa and King Britain, Colossus spoke of being (at one point) Mr. Sinister who had traveled back in time to manipulate his friends much as Nightcrawler was manipulated into becoming Belasco (As there is evidence to the contrary and/or lack of proof about these two claims in Earth-616, it can be assumed that the fate of both Colossus and Nightcrawler becoming Mr. Sinister and Belasco is exclusive to Earth-9997) This is not entirely impossible as the being of Earth-9997 have a three tier mutation system. If Colossus had reached the third stage of mutation it is entirely possible that since everyone believed him to be Mr. Sinister he assumed Sinister's abilities as well as his appearance and personality. However, if this is true, the events that caused Colossus to assume the guise of Mr. Sinister, and how eventually returned to his original state is unknown. At a certain point during the mutation of every human on the planet due to the release of Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere the X-Men were disbanded. While details are not clear, it is presumed that this was around the time that Professor X was slain during the Skull's psychic birth. Some time after the X-Men disbanding a number of super-beings who had experience with super powers were asked to become world leaders to govern over the people who had no handle over their newly acquired super-powers. Colossus was one of these many super-beings and he soon became in charge of Russia. Russia became an important world player providing grain to much of the rest of the world. Colossus had an aid named Black Widow, whom although he called "Natasha" has no relation to Natasha Romanov. Czar Colossus joined Captain America and his band against the Skull, a battle which came to an end with the Skull's death and Galactus defeating the Celestials in New York Harbor. During this battle, he put the defeated Namor to rest in the ocean, although Namor later survived. Colossus returned to Russia after the battle, and played a minor role in all the events that transpired thereafter. He eventually sent Black Widow to Britain, and was also present at the wedding of Medusa and King Britain. | Powers = It is assumed that Colossus' abilities are the same of that of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, as he is always in armored form it is possible that he unable to revert to his human form (An affliction that once affected his 616 counterpart), it is unknown if the Terrigen Mists had any effect on Colossus. Colossus has mentioned that at one point he believed himself to be Mr. Sinister and traveled into the past to attack his friends in the X-Men. It can be assumed that as Mr. Sinister, Colossus had the same abilities as the Mr. Sinister of Earth-616. This is not entirely impossible as the beings of Earth-9997 have a three tier mutation system. If Colossus had reached the third stage of mutation it is entirely possible that since everyone believed him to be Mr. Sinister he assumed Sinister's abilities as well as his appearance and personality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Painters Category:Rasputin Family